


Snowflakes

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: 30-day Drabbles [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has to look once more just to be sure and yes, his tie actually has snowflakes on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

Chris has to look once more just to be sure and yes, his tie actually has snowflakes on it.

He looks around and finds the blue vest, although he’s pretty sure it had a black dress shirt under it just a few moments ago. Stumbling slightly he makes his way towards it, careful not to spill his… oh. It seems like his glass is empty and he definitely doesn’t remember finishing the last of his drink. Is that a bad sign? He’s almost certain that’s a bad sign. Another one may be that he reaches out to touch Darren’s bare shoulder and misses twice before he finally gets a hold of him. Darren turns around at the touch and grins widely at him, his shirt slung over his other shoulder.

“Chris! Great party huh? Where were you, haven’t seen you for like an hour!”

“Did my tie have snowflakes on it when I put it on?” Chris asks, almost positive that he gets all words out without slurring.

“Whaat?” Darren almost yells, clearly not hearing him over the loud music. Chris sighs and leans in a little, trying to speak slowly and clearly through the haze of alcohol.

“When I put my tie on earlier tonight,” he half-yells into Darren’s ear, “Did. It. Have. Snow. Flakes. On. It!?”

Darren looks at him with a confused expression, his eyes fluttering down to Chris’ tie for a few seconds before looking up again.

“Are you criticizing my choice of a tie for you?” he says, still speaking loudly to be heard through the music. Chris blinks.

“Did you choose my tie? How come I don’t remember that?”

“I tied it for you too. And let’s just say you had some vodka before you got here. Quite a lot, actually.” Darren half-yells, looking all too pleased with himself. Chris rolls his eyes and smacks him playfully on the arm.

“You’re such a bad influence on me!”

“But seriously, what’s wrong with the tie?”

“It has _snowflakes_  on it!” Chris exclaims, pulling at the garment around his neck for effect.

“So what?”

“It’s  _August,_  Darren.”

A guilty smile spreads across Darren’s face and he quickly grabs his shirt and slings it around Chris’ neck, pulling it slightly.

“It was the only one that matched the colours of the socks you’re wearing. Now dance with me!”

“You matched my tie with my socks?” Chris somehow completely fails to be surprised and only resists a little when Darren drags him out on the dance floor and starts moving to the beat.

“ _My_  socks!” Darren grins. “Yours were so boring.”

“Remind me to never let you feed me vodka again,” Chris says and Darren’s eyes glitter with laughter, but then the unmistakable first notes of Smells Like Teen Spirit fills the room and they both forget everything in favour of headbanging wholeheartedly along with the rest of the room.


End file.
